Inazuma Kids
by Sakura Kaname
Summary: Fudou sonrió gatunamente. -Eso me sonó a una apuesta… ¿Lo es, "Yuu-chan"?- Canturreó burlonamente. -Si guerra quieres, guerra tendras… Mi primera historia de OOC'S :3 y no es yaoi, pervertidas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es de LEVEL-5, no creo que aclararlo sea necesario ._.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Epilogo: "La apuesta"**

Miro el reloj con enfado.

-Llega tarde… de nuevo.- Refunfuño por lo bajo.

Increíble.

No se veían desde que tenían catorce años, y ahora, dos años después… se le ocurría llegar tarde.

¿Por qué lo había citado a esa hora si de todos modos llegaría media hora después?

Bueno, cuando eran niños el siempre hacía lo mismo… debió haberlo predicho.

Estaba tan perdido, estrangulando mentalmente al retrasado que se se sorprendió cuando sintió un duro golpe sobre la nuca.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Pero que…?!

-¡Mierda, una mosca gigante!

-¡Fudou!

-¡Anda! ¡Además habla!- Y le soltó otro golpe con un periódico viejo enrollado.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!

-¡Ni hablar, extraña mosca parlante!

Y así Kidou recibió uno, tras otro, tras otros periodicazos sin piedad alguna.

-¡Basta ya Fudou!- Le arrebato el pedazo de papel impreso. –¿Qué acaso sigues siendo un niño?

El nombrado sonrió burlonamente.

-Ya, perdón… pero es que después de dos años sin vernos quería una entrada inolvidable…

-Y vaya que lo conseguiste…- Se acomodó sus enormes lentes de mosca y el cabello antes despeinado por tantos golpes. –Porque créeme, que nunca olvidare esto..

-Eso era lo que quería… ¿Tomamos asiento?

-Solo si prometes no volver a golpearme con un periódico.

-No prometo nada~…

-No has cambiado nada…- Dio un largo suspiro antes de sentarse en una de las mesas del lugar, con Akio frente a él. –Y dime… ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bah, pues… no me quejo, todo bien…

-"Todo bien" significa no haber ido a la cárcel, ¿Verdad?

Fudou se alzó de hombros.

-Naaaah, no te creas…

-¿Cuántas veces?

-Perdí la cuenta después del homicidio…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Je, no te esponjes, que era broma…- Río un poco.

-Pues que "Bromitas" las tuyas…- Lo fulmino con la mirada. –Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué ha pasado con Haruna y los demás desde que me fui?

-Bueno…- Hizo ademán de estar pensando. –Creo que Natsumi comenzó a salir con Endou…

-¿Eh? ¿Natsumi y Endou?- Asintió con la cabeza. –Vaya, esa no me la esperaba… ¿Y Aki? ¿Se puso triste?

-Algo así…

-Pobrecita…

-No te preocupes, creo que el estadounidense ese…

-¿Ichinose?

-No, no ese, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Bomon?

-Domon…- Corrigió con una arrogante sonrisa.

-Ese… esta saliendo con el…

-¿Domon? ¿Con Aki? Vaya, si que han pasado cosas extrañas en mi ausencia…

El otro asintió dándole la razón.

-¿Qué paso con Sakuma y Genda?

-Están saliendo…

-¿S-Saliendo? ¿Con quien?

-Mutuamente…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿S-Sakuma y Genda?!

-Que crédulo eres…- Soltó una carcajada.

-¡Oye! ¡Me has provocado un susto de muerte!

-Tsk, sigues siendo igual de aguafiestas…

-Y tu igual de grosero, mentiroso, sarcástico y con los mismos problemas mentales…

-Basta, me sonrojas…- Bromeó fingiendo voz de niña.

Kidou hizo ojos para arriba.

-No cabe duda de que sigues siendo el mismo Fudou Akio que eras antes de que me fuera…

-Lo se… y me alegra serlo.- Guiño un ojo.

-Bah…- Refunfuño ignorándolo. –Da igual… ¿Qué pasa con Haruna?

-Sale con Kogure. –Soltó con sarcasmo.

Yuuto río.

-No, ya enserio… ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Ya lo dije una vez. No me hagas repetirlo por favor.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldición Fudou!- Golpeo la mesa con su puño. –¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?

-Porque sabía que eso iba a pasar.- Señalo con su dedo índice el hueco provocado por el golpe en la mesa. –Y déjame decirte que no pienso pagar por ello…

-Lo matare.- Se levanto de la mesa decidido.

-¡Pero hombre, cálmate!

-No, matare a Kogure y Tachimucai.

-¿Por qué a Tachimucai?

-Por si acaso…

-Contrólate, se hombre…- Lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligo a volver a sentarse.

-Bien, me sentare y guardare la compostura…- Se acomodó en su silla. –Pero acabando la cena, iré a casa de Kogure y lo matare por quitarle la inocencia a mi hermanita.

-¿Quitarle la inocencia? ¡Ja!

-¿A que te refieres?

-En estos dos años ha salido con Goenji, Fubuki, Genda, Sakuma, Kazemaru…- Hizo cuentas con sus dedos. –¡Ah! Y yo también.

-¡¿Pero que…?! ¡Creí que éramos amigos! ¡Tu y esos bastardos han traicionado mi confianza!

Fudou soltó otra larga y sonora carcajada.

-Ya cálmate, que era broma… de hecho, apenas lleva dos semanas con el, es su primer novio y dudo mucho que ya se hayan dado su primer beso.

-¡¿Era broma?! ¡¿Era una jodida broma?! ¡Casi me provocas un infarto! Te matare… luego de matar a Kogure, claro esta…

-No tienes remedio…

-Mira quien habla…

-"Tushe" …- Ambos sonrieron como en los viejos tiempos.

-Extrañaba tus bromas.– Admitió. –Hablando de él… ¿Qué fue de Fubuki?

-Se regreso a Hokkaido…

-¿Hokkaido? ¿Para qué?

-Creo que a entrenar niños para un equipo de futbol…

-Vaya… me imagino a sus niños matando osos con balones y toda la cosa…

-¿Con trastornos bipolares?

-Exacto…

-Mmpj, ahora que lo pienso… sería divertido…

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Tener trastornos bipolares?

-¡No! Yo decía… Entrenar niños… para un equipo de futbol… - Recordó con melancolía varios momentos en el club de futbol.

-¿Entrenar niños?- Comenzó a retorcerse de la risa.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto ofendido.

-Nada, solo que no me imagino a Akio Fudou de niñero…

-¡Hey! ¡Al menos lo haría mejor que tú!

-¡¿Perdón?!- Burlo. –Al contrario de ti, yo tengo experiencia con mi querida hermanita menor…

-Si, hermanita menor que no sabías que tenía novio hasta hace dos minutos…

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Que si yo sería malo entrenando a un montón de mocosos, tú sería mucho peor…

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo podría ser mucho mejor que tu, y lo sabes!

Fudou sonrió gatunamente.

-Eso me sonó a una apuesta… ¿Lo es, "Yuu-chan"?- Canturreó burlonamente.

-Si guerra quieres, guerra tendras…

-Entonces… ¿Es una apuesta?- Extendió su mano abierta.

El de rastas lo pensó unos momentos.

-Hecho…- Correspondió el apretón de manos. –Espero que sepas perder, Akio Fudou…

-Si, pero se me da mejor ganar…- Lo miro retador a los ojos. –Y eso es lo que hare… Yuuto Kidou…

-¿Entonces?- Soltó el apretón.

-Cada quien tiene un mes para entrenar a un equipo de futbol…

-¿Reglas?

-Tienen que ser menores de edad, ósea mocosos…

-¿Niños, querrás decir?

-Eso…

-¿Y que hará el perdedor?

-¿Acaso la vida no te ha castigado lo sufiente, Yuuto?- Burlo.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo, Akio?

-Ya quisieras... Akio Fudou no conoce el miedo…- Dijo arrogante. –El perdedor… le dirá a Rika que ha subido de peso…

-¡Eso sería un auto-suicidio!

-¿Acaso olfateo miedo?

-Eso nunca.– Aseguro. –Es una apuesta.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron.

-Entonces, nos vemos pronto… Kidou-kun…

-Créeme que así será, Fudou…- Tomaron caminos contrarios y cada uno camino por su lado. –Créeme que así será…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Notas de Sakura-sama(?)**

Aquí yo de nuevo, mis queridas y estimadas amigas, con otra nueva historia.

Sé que no he acabado el otro, pero es que me nació esta idea tenía que hacerla, porque mi cabeza es como un hoyo negro… una vez que una idea entra y no es sacada inmediatamente, será absorbida por una fuerza misteriosa y nunca jamás volverá a ver la luz del día(?)

Bah, dejando mis idioteces de lado vayamos a lo importante…

Chicas y chicos (Si es que leen esto xD) necesito de sus OC'S.

Si les interesa dejar el suyo, tiene que contener los siguientes datos:

**-Nombre y apellido: **(Y apodo, si es que tiene)

**-Edad: **(Esta tiene que ser OBLIGATORIAMENTE Y SIN EXEPCIÓN de entre siete y diez años, ni más ni menos si es que quieres estar en un equipo)

**-Equipo: **(El de Fudou o el de Kidou)

**-Apariencia: **

**-Actitud: **

**-Familia: **(Solo que me digan si tiene mamá, papá, hermanos y como se llaman)

**-Historia: **(Este fic será bastante corto y sin sentido, por lo que les ruego que no me dejan historias bastante complicadas, pues les recuerdo que las edades de los personajes no será mayor de diez años)

**-Técnicas: **(Sean lo mas claros posibles, por favor)

**-Posición: **(Solo pido una cosa: que no todos quieran ser delanteros, y que haya al menos un portero(a))

Y creo que eso sería todo, así que dejen su personaje lo antes posible.

¡Nos leemos luego!

¡Que los nargles, las bananas y el yaoi los acompañen, mis queridas padawans!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: ¡Reclutemos jugadores para Kidou! ¡Partido en la primaria Teikoku!**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni IE GO me pertenecen, si fuera así Kinako no habría muerto T^T y se hubiera quedado con Tsurigi y no con el otro ese que se me va su nombre .-. (Por cierto, armare una Revolución/Guerra/Atentado(?) contra LEVEL-5 por eso… ¿Quién se apunta conmigo? .-.)

**Aclaraciones antes del capitulo:**

-"Saco" es como una forma urbana de decir "Yo no"

-Teikoku es el instituto imperial o la Royal Academi, en japonés. (Usare la mayoría de los nombres de Japón)

-Hice a los personajes lo mas apegado a las indicaciones que me dieron, si no están de acuerdo o sienten que me falto ponerles algo, pueden decírmelo por Review y lo corregiré para el próximo capitulo.

**Apariciones: **Flora Fudou, Diana Wolf, Kaito Sakuraba, Yudith Kinomoto, Sakura Tomoe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Corría a prisa, el mismo sabía porque… o bueno, había hecho tantas cosas que ya no recordaba con claridad el que.

-¡SAKURABA!- Gritaba un colérico Sakuma mientras Genda lo sostenía de las muñecas para impedir un asesinato. -¿QUE DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO? ¡VUEVE ACA PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!

¡Oh si! ¡El beso! ¡Tenía que ser eso!

Vaya… "Haz que se besen tus entrenadores" dijo su hermana… "Te lo agradecerán…" Dijo su hermana…

Y no creía que la foto que les tomo en el acto haya sido de mucha ayuda…

Bueno, solo le quedaba algo por hacer…

-¡Corre Kaito, Corre!- Animo el ex-portero, ahora entrenador de Teikoku.

El del parche lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡No lo ayudes Genda! ¡Déjame ir!- Trataba bruscamente de zafarse de su agarre.

-¿Y dejar que mates al pequeño? ¡Ni de broma!

-¡ARRRRRRG! ¡GENDAAAAAA!

-¡Sakuma, por favor! ¡Es solo un niño! ¡Tiene diez años!

-Entrenador Genda, ¿Sucede algo?

-¡Yudith!- Grito aliviado el peliplata. –¡Gracias a dios que estas aquí!

-¿Por qué? ¿Me necesita para algo, Sakuma-san?- Cuestiono amablemente la de anteojos y largos cabellos cafés.

-¡No le hagas caso, Yudith-chan! ¡Huye, ve a avisarles a tus compañeros que se escondan, Sakuma esta que arde! ¡Rápido, ya no creo aguantar mucho!- Advirtió el castaño mayor

-P-Pero entrenador…

-¡Que huyas, te digo, es por tu propio bien! ¡Kaito ha hecho de las suyas!

-¿Otra vez?

"¡Kaito ha hecho de las suyas!"

Cada vez que Genda decía eso, habían problemas.

-Como usted diga, entrenador…- Hizo una pequeña reverencia, antes de dar medía vuelta y toparse de frente con alguien que, al contrario de Genda y Sakuma, nunca había visto.

-¿Con que esto es lo que le enseñan a sus alumnos? Me decepcionan, chicos…- Inmediatamente, los mayores dejaron de forcejear como niños pequeños para dirigir toda su atención a quien acababa de entrar.

-¡Kidou-kun!- Gritaron alegres al unísono.

-Ese soy yo…- Sonrió y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la niña. –Y dime pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yudith…- Contesto con un tono firme, que denotaba mucho respeto al mayor. –Yudith Kinomoto.

-Bien, "Yudith"- Se levanto apoyándose en su rodilla y la chica tuvo que alzar la vista. –Necesito que llames a todo tu equipo, por favor.

Ella lo miro confundida, y luego vio a Genda como pidiendo permiso. Este asintió en señal de aprobación.

-Regreso en unos momentos…- Se retiro con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.

-Es muy linda.- Fue lo primero que dijo el estratega acomodándose sus grandes gafas. –Bastante tranquila para su edad, perfecta para mi equipo.

-¿Tu equipo?- El asistente del entrenador lo miro con incredulidad.

-Exacto. Mi equipo.

-Espera, ¿A que te refieres con eso?- Koujiro se paro frente a él, exigiendo una buena explicación.

-A que a partir de ahora, tengo mi propio equipo infantil de futbol.

-¿Pero que…? ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?... ¿Donde?... ¿Por qué?

-Fudou…- Contesto a secas mientras se alzaba de hombros. –Hice una apuesta con el, larga historia…

-No me extraña…- Con una gotita al estilo anime en la nuca. –Entonces por eso estas aquí…

-En efecto, mí querido Genda. –Este lo fulmino con la mirada. –Necesito reclutar jugadores nuevos para mi equipo, claro, con el debido permiso del entrenador…

-Pues déjame decirte que has venido al lugar indicado.- Miro a Sakuma. –El instituto Teikoku es bastante famoso por su buen futbol.

-No me esperaba menos, si de aquí salieron varios jugadores de Inazuma Japón…

-¡Ya he llegado!- Una chillona, infantil y algo irritante voz Interrumpio su conversación.

-¡Sakura!- Regaño Sakuma. –¡Llegas veinte minutos tarde, y además, ¿Qué modales son esos?! ¿No ves que tenemos visitas?

-¡Ah, es cierto!- Miro con cierta curiosidad al recién llegado. –Mi nombre es Sakura Tomoe... ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Soy Yuuto Kidou, y…

-¡Es un placer, Yuuto-chan!- Interrumpio. –¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

-Sería un placer, Sakura-chan…

-¡¿Escucharon eso, chicos?! ¡Tengo un nuevo amigo!- Grito emocionada mientras corría hasta la puerta, y al abrirla cayeron varios niños que al parecer, tenían pegadas las orejas a la puerta, tratando de escuchar lo que dicen.

-Eh… podemos explicarlo…

-¡Tu cállate, Kaito, que todavía me debes una explicación!

-Les dije que era mala idea…- Opino casi en un susurro Yudith.

-Si, gracias, Yudith…- Ironizo descortésmente una ojiverde sonriendo arrogantemente.

-Flora, esa no es manera de tratar a tus compañeras…

-Ejem, ejem…- El único chico presente se aclaró la garganta a forma de llamar la atención.

-…Ni compañeros.- Finalizo el entrenador mientras Kaito sonreía satisfecho.

-¿Alguien ha notado que Kaito es el único chico en el equipo?- Todos los presentes miraron curiosos a Sakura. –Solo decía… ya saben, es solo que… ¿No se les hace algo sospechoso que no tenga amigos varones? Además, su hermana es fujoshi, así que no me extrañaría que…

-Callate, Sakura…

-Esta bien…- Se sentó en la esquinita depresiva a hacer circulitos en el suelo.

-¿Dónde esta el resto del equipo?- Los niños se alzaron de hombros. –Aaah, ¿Y Diana?

-Cuando Yudith llamó al resto del equipo, Diana dijo que se adelantaría a entrenar a la rivera del río.

-¡Sakura!- Llamo Jirou.

-¡¿Qué sucede, Jirou-chan?!- Inmediatamente se acercó cual soldadita al llamado, dispuesta a seguir todas sus órdenes.

-¿Hace eso con todos?- Le susurro en la oreja Yuuto a Koujiro.

-Es una manía que no le pudimos quitar, piensa que todos son sus amigos…- Se alzó de hombros. –Ya te acostumbraras…

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, Tomoe?

-Creo que han sido unas siete veces…- Fingió hacer cuentas con sus pequeños deditos. –¿Por qué la pregunta, Jirou-chan?

-Aaah, ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo. –Suspiro rendido. –Necesito que vayas a la rivera del río a buscar a Diana, de seguro se le ira el tiempo jugando, siempre sucede lo mismo.

-¡Bien, Jirou-chan!- Grito dispuesta a irse.

-¡Eh, espera!- La jalo de el cuello de su blusa. –Detén tus caballos, pequeña flor de cerezo…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Crees que te dejaría ir a ti, Sakura Tomoe, sola, a la rivera del río?

-Pero Jirou-chan…

-Pero nada, Sakura, uno de tus compañeros te acompañara.

Paseo su vista por el lugar, eligiendo al candidato perfecto para acompañar a Sakura.

-¡Saco!- Se hecho para atrás Kaito.

-¡Saco!- Flora le siguió la corriente.

-S-Saco…- Tartamudeo algo indecisa Kinomoto.

-¡Saco!- Todos volvieron a mirar curiosos a Sakura. –Creí que era un juego…

-Yo iré…- Para sorpresa de todos, se ofreció el estratega mayor.

-Bien, Kidou ira contigo…- Soltó a la pequeña, que lo primero que hizo fue ir a colgarse de Yuuto.

Este la miro extrañado, dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a caminar, con la pequeña Sakura tratando de seguirle el paso como podía a su lado.

-¡Ten cuidado!- Advirtió Sakuma desde la entrada del instituto.

-¡No te preocupes!- Sonrió la menor. –Ya puedo cuidarme sola.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Me refería a Kidou! – Este lo miro extrañado. –Sakura puede ser… difícil… ¡Ya sabrás pronto a lo que me refiero.

-Veinte caramelos a que regresa sin ella…

-¡Kaito!

-Hecho…- Se dieron la mano.

-¡Flora!

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzz**

-Nee, nee, Yuuto-chan…

-¿No puedes hablarme de "usted"? Aunque sea por mi apellido…

-Bien, Kidou-kun… ¿Te gusta el futbol?

-Me encanta el futbol. –Afirmo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué posición juegas?

-Centro campista.- Contesto orgulloso. –¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta el futbol?

-¡Por supuesto!- Paro de caminar para comenzar a hacer ademanes exagerados con ambas manos. –¡Good Hand!

Fingió detener un balón con una supertecnica.

-Vaya… con que eres portera, ¿No?

-¡Si! ¡También puedo ser defensa, pero me gusta mas estar en la portería!

-¿Y de verdad sabes hacer la "Good Hand"?

-No…- Negó mientras una pequeña cascadita de lagrimas caía cómicamente de sus ojos.

-Je…- La miro nervioso.

-¡P-Pero Koujiro-chan dice que voy por buen camino! ¡Dentro de un par de años, podre hacer esa y otras supertecnicas más!

-Y no lo niego… ¿Cómo juegan tus otros compañeros?

-¡Genial! ¡Deberías vernos! ¡Diana-chan una excelente capitana! ¡Flora-chan y Kaito-kun son unos de los mejores centrocampistas que he visto! ¡Y Yudith-chan es la mejor delantera de todo el equipo!

Yuuto sonrio ante las exageraciones de la pequeña.

-Han de ser muy poderosos…

-¡Si! ¡Juntos somos invencibles!

-¿Sabes algo? Me recuerdas a alguien…

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¿A quien?

-No creo que lo conozcas… mejor olvídalo…

-¡Mira!- Señalo emocionada hacía un punto detrás de Kidou. –¡Ahí esta Diana! ¡DIANA-CHAAAAAAAAN!- Llamó emocionada desde la colina de donde se encontraban.

En la parte baja, había un viejo campo de futbol que Kidou reconocía a la perfección. Era donde solía entrenar con Endou y los demás.

Ahí se encontraba, totalmente concentrada y a punto de tirar hacía la portería una chica a la que le calculaba unos 9 o 10 años, de piel blanca, ojos verdes y un largo cabello color negro.

-Espera un segundo.- Detuvo a la hiperactiva jalándola del hombro.

-¿Qué sucede, Kidou-kun?

-Quiero ver como tira…

Ella tan solo se quedo callada y, al igual que el castaño, miro con interés a la capitana.

-¡Pingüinos imperiales X!- Pateó el balón con todas sus fuerzas, dando bruscamente con la red de la portería.

Kidou abrió los ojos como plato.

-¿Cómo… como es que no se lastima?- Pregunto, más para si mismo que para Sakura.

Se supone que esa técnica estaba totalmente prohibida, porque le podía hacer daño hasta al mismo jugador.

-Total concentración.- Le contesto la infante como si del clima se trataba.

-P-Pero no entiendo… ¿Total concentración?

-¿Qué? ¿Creías que Koujiro-kun y Jirou-chan solo se la pasaban peleando?- La sonrisa nerviosa del estratega lo delato. –También nos enseñan una que otra cosa buena… a veces.

-Pues creo que lo he subestimado.- Miro a Diana. –Y a esa chica también… ¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba?

-¿Diana?

-Esa… creo que la he subestimado.

-¡DIANA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!- Para cuando Kidou se dio cuenta, Tomoe ya estaba bajando la enorme colina a toda velocidad.

-¡E-Espera! ¡Te caerás!

-¡Diana-chan, Diana-chan, Diana-chan!- Hizo caso omiso a las peticiones del mayor. –¡Kidou-kun quiere conocerte!

-¿Kidou-kun?- Solo entonces noto que su compañera bajaba corriendo la colina, y centro toda su atención a ella.

-¡Si! ¡Él es Kidou-kun!

-¡Te he dicho que me esperes!- Se detuvo a respirar agitadamente después de tanto correr. –Si te pasara algo, Sakuma me mataría…

Diana miro impresionada al de rastas.

-I-Increíble… tu eres…

-Hola.- Extendió amigablemente su mano. –Mi nombre es…

-Yuuto Kidou.- Interrumpio, para la sorpresa del de gafas. –Anterior capitán de Teikoku, y ex-estratega principal del famoso Inazuma Japón.

-Vaya… me conoces mejor de lo que creí…

Ella se limito a asentir.

-Mi nombre es Diana Wolf.- Correspondió el apretón de manos. –Soy una gran admiradora suya…

-¿En serio?

-Si, Genda-san y Sakuma-san me han contado muchas historias suyas…

-Esa no me la esperaba, bueno, creo que le debo una a ambos… en fin, ese tiro tuyo…

-¿Pingüinos imperiales X?

-Si ese, fue grandioso, mis felicitaciones para ti, Diana…

-G-Gracias… contesto algo sonrojada.

-¡Oh! ¡Por cierto, Diana-chan! ¡Jirou-chan quiere que vayas al entrenamiento ahora!

-Ya, ya… solo recojo el balón y mi garrafón y nos vamos…- Corrió hasta una pequeña banca y recogió sus cosas.

Mientras tanto, Sakura acosaba con la mirada al centrocampista.

-Eh… ¿Sucede algo, Sakura?

-¿Tienes ojos?- Soltó sin más.

"¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?"… pesó con una gotita al estilo anime en la nuca.

-Si, si los tengo…

-¿Entonces porque usas esos lentes?

-Porque…

-¿Congelas con la mirada, como "Medusa"?

-No .-.

-¿De que color son tus ojos?

-¿No puedes hacer preguntas normales?

-¿Cómo sabes que estas no son normales?

-Porque… ah, olvídalo…

-Ya, podemos irnos…- Aviso Diana mientras comenzaba a caminar, con Yuuto junto a ella y Sakura tratando de seguirles el paso.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzz**

-¡Creo que ahí vienen!- Exclamo animado Kaito mientras corría con los demás a recibiros. –Y creo que… ¡Kidou viene solo! ¡Ja, en tu cara, Flora!

-Tsk…

Para desgracia de Kaito, pocos segundos después de decir eso, la infantil figura de Sakura se dejo ver detrás de Kidou, seguido de la capitana que caminaba junto a él.

-¡Diablos!

-¡Ja! ¡En tu cara, Sakuraba! ¡Veintes caramelos "Bebe"!

-Maldición, pequeña rata...

-A mucha honra.- Sonrió arrogante. –Ahora cáete con los dulces, Sakuraba…

-No sé a que te refieres, Flora-chan…- Se hizo el tonto.

-¿Acaso quieres que te refresque la memoria, Kaito-chan~?- Canturreo amenazadoramente mientras la cubría un aura obscura de terror.

-¡¿Eh?! N-No es necesario, Flora-san…- Le tendió una bolsa con los caramelos.

Flora tomo la bolsa y le saco la lengua.

Kaito correspondió infantilmente con la misma acción.

-Ya basta, niños.- Sakuma entro en acción. –Ya he preparado los refrigerios, ya pueden ir a co…

-¡COMIDAAA!- Grito Kaito cual bestia, corriendo hasta los sándwiches que Jirou había preparado.

-Hombre tenía que ser…- Se quejo Diana, mientras Yudith asentía de acuerdo. –Lo bueno es que las mujeres no somos…

-¡COMIDAAA!- Y esa era Sakura, que pasó como rayo junto a Diana y compañía, casi tacleándolas en el camino, si no fuera por sus reflejos, ambas ya estarían en el suelo.

-¡Kaito! ¡Sakura! ¡Contrólense, por favor!

-Oye, tú…- Kidou sintió un pequeño tirón en la camisa.

-¿Eh?- Bajo la mirada para encontrase con una pequeña chica de ojos verdes y sonrisa sádica, que raramente se le hizo familiar.

-¿Quién diablos eres tu?- Pregunto "Amablemente"

"Vaya, que linda es…" Ironizo en su mente.

-Mi nombre es Yuuto Kidou, y estoy reclutando jugadores para formar un equipo.

"Interesante…" Pensó la más pequeña.

-¡Vaya!- Le gano la palabra Sakura. –Hadb dbe sderb muidb didvbertidbo clearb un equidbpo de futdbol…

Flora miro a su compañera con desagrado.

-Sakura, por favor traga antes de hablar…- Reprocho el del parche.

-Dbien.- Trago duro. –Ha de ser muy divertido crear un equipo de futbol.

-Lo es.- Contesto el de rastas. "Sobre todo si es para vencer a Fudou…"

Sonrio en su interior al recordar eso.

En ese momento, el timbre que daba fin a la jornada de hoy sonó.

-Bien, eso ha sido todo. –Sakuma llamo la atención de los jugadores. –Mañana Kidou regresara para reclutar a sus jugadores.

Todos salieron a los casilleros, y Sakuma y Genda fueron a las oficinas de los profesores, dejando a Kidou solo. O al menos eso creía.

-¡Hey!, "trensitas"…

-Son rastas.- Corrigió notablemente molesto.

-Como sea…- Flora hizo una mueca que demostraba desinterés, y luego sonrió inocentemente. –Tu propuesta suena interesante…- Tomo sus cosas y antes de salir por la puerta le dirigió una mirada tan dulce, que en vez de ternura podría causar escalofríos. –Nos vemos luego… "Yuu-chan"

-"¿Yuu-chan?" ¡Eh, espera!- Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, la chica ya no estaba.

Había algo en ella que se le hacía extraña y escalofriantemente familiar.

-No le pregunte su apellido…- Recordó algunos segundos después.

Sonrío de lado.

Esto iba a ser interesante.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Ordenes(?) de Sakura-sama(?) eWe Alábenla(?))**

¡Ohiyo Inazuma!

Seep, aquí mi de de nuevo, ¿Ya ven que no tarde tanto?

eWe mentira, tarde demasiado teniendo en cuenta que este capitulo lleva en mi lap como dos semanas .-.

Bah, como sea, el punto es que subí esto .-.

La verdad, no estoy conforme con este resultado, puse todos lo OCC'S posibles, aunque aun así me quedo muy corto -w-

¡Ah! Y hice todo lo posible por darle a cada uno su pedacito de protagonismo :D

Apegue sus actitudes lo más posible a sus personajes, así que si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia, no duden en enviarme un Review, soy nueva en este tipo de historias y sus consejos me ayudarían muchísimo.

También, si quieren una especie de romance o algo así de su personaje con otro ooc, solo queden de acuerdo los dos creadores o creadora y envíenme un mensaje privado.

Y bien, eso fue todo por hoy C:

Los personajes de hoy y otros están en Teikoku, unos cuantos más en el Sun Garden y el resto en Raimon.

Cualquier otra duda, cosa o sugerencia, con gusto las aceptare :3

¡Bye Bye!

¡Que los nargles, las bananas y el yaoi los acompañen(?)!

¿Review?


End file.
